Ep 01: Diva
The episode begins with Hibari Hanakoganei after she graduated in elementary school. Now she's 12 years old and finally in Junior High School. She's getting ready to go to school, and she had a dream the night before like she's had for some days already. She sees a mysterious young man standing on a hill, waiting and smiling. She calls him her prince. Her father wants to give her a graduation present, and just then in the TV comes out a commercial about the most-trendy pet nowadays: the PataPi. Hibari really wishes to have one, but her parents dissapear, leaving her to get her breakfast alone. It probably means that they don't want her to have one. Still, she leaves and finds her best friend Suzume Sakurajosui and her PataPi, Francesca. Hibari's amazed because her PataPi seems so smart. Both go to school and the teacher announces that bringing PataPis to school is forbidden, something that upsets Hibari much, although she doesn't own one. They go to a gaming place, where Hibari tries to grab a PataPi keychain. Meanwhile an old man is staring at her behind and her underwear. He also tells her that her prince is waiting on the hill. In Hibari's vision, she saw her prince just like in her dream as her prince is seen in sillouette, waiting and smiling as he tells her "Come, my Anima Mundi." With that, she leaves Suzume by herself and runs towards the hill, only to find that her prince was not thereInstead she finds a huge beam of light and sees that now she's got a PataPi! She believes that her prince gave it to her. Later she goes home and talks to her PataPi thinking of names to call him. After throwing some names at him, it responds to the name of Densuke, which is what Hibari calls him. Next day she's in school with Suzume, though she's not supposed to, she brings Densuke to school. Suzume doesn't believe the story that Hibari tells about how she obtained it and thinks its nonsense, she also mocks Hibari for having such a simple name for her PataPi, but she tells her it's because it responded to it. She starts calling him but it doesn't reply like yesterday. The teacher comes in and Suzume leaves, so she hides Densuke in her bag. When he's calling the list, Densuke starts yelling out: Pii!! and Hibari is relieved that it isn't defective like Suzume told her, and eventually realizes that the teacher is standing in front of her, and takes away Densuke. Once classes are over, the teacher tells Hibari to take Densuke to the main office. The Principal, Washuu Ryugazaki asks her many weird questions and then he just sends her off. When she's leaving she finds what she thought was her prince going upstairs inside the school. She chases after him but he's no longer there. Hibari's now heading back home and she wants to take a shortcut to her house. But instead she finds a very odd woman standing next to her who let her bumped face-burst between her large breasts. She tries to take away Densuke saying that it's against school rules, but Hibari replies that the Principal was okay with it and she has no motive to take him at all. She doesn't listen to any of this and sends off a sort of needles to the ground, which transforms into monsters who circle Hibari and they take away Densuke. She's really mad for this and bites the monster, taking Densuke again and crying for she doesn't understand why the woman wants him. With nothing else left, she summons Cerberus to deal both of them. Hibari does not want Densuke to be destroyed as she cries. Due to her love for Densuke, a beam of light comes out of him, which goes up into the sky and back, transforming Densuke into a warrior who looks like an adult version of Hibari in a pink armored suit with pink feathery wings. The warrior easily strikes at the monsters and also the Cerberus with one punch in the face, taking it down. The woman goes away. Hibari stands in front of it, puzzled. 'Next Episode Preview: ' The Primum Mobile is shown in space where Hibari's prince resides who is sleeping in suspended animation. It zooms back into a man in a red-wing shaped mask resembles Hibari's prince who is watching the turn of the events and the woman who is defeated by Densuke as the warrior who finally warns him about it and seeing that it has begun. He congratulates Hibari for awakening her diva knowing their troubles is about to begin. Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes